Pixie Dust
by Ava Chanel
Summary: Sirens were a tricksy folk. And commandos, now they just loved their turrets. Still, itches needed scratching and who was he to complain? Shameless Maya x Axton smut.


**A/N:** _Like with all the smut I write, I am ZERO amounts of sorry for this._

* * *

" _brave is the man who loves a wild woman..."  
_ \- Jonny Ox

 **Pixie Dust**

* * *

She was shy the first time he had had her.

Now, under normal circumstances, Axton was no fan of young, bashful women. He liked his females the way he liked his turrets; a little worn in, experienced, and in your face. Anything shiny and new was practically like cradle robbing, and the fresh faced siren girl was as sheltered as she was young. It didn't mean she couldn't hold her own in a fight; Axton had been witness to her doing just that and then some, recalling that she'd saved his sorry ass more times than he cared to count. Appearances aside, the girl was tough. He gave her that.

And hot. That had not gone unnoticed by him (and anyone else who laid eyes on the blue haired minx, it seemed). Maya was hotter than a fire spitting badass skag in heat. The fact that she had those weird, swirly blue marks on half her body matched with her equally freakish abilities somehow only made her hotter. Deadly, mysterious, odd, but definitely sexy. He often found himself staring at her point blank, not looking away until she'd threaten to gouge out his eyes if he didn't stop. At first, it had been the strange markings on her pale skin, blue and alien like on the left half of her body, that he'd been most intrigued by. They covered the entirety of her left arm and chest, and then snaked down to her hip where they disappeared beneath her vexing clothes.

He found himself always wondering how far they went, and what they looked like on other parts of her lithe, young body...

"Look harder and your eyes might just fall out and become rakk food, Axton." Her glare was icy when he met her gaze, as cold and calculating as her blue mouth.

Coming out of his stupor, the merc grinned cheekily, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. Ain't seen a siren up close and personal before, s'all."

Hell, he'd only learned of them a short while ago. He couldn't help but stare at her. Once he'd grown accustomed to the foreign patterns on her skin, he became fascinated by her hair, pale eyes and lips. Blue seemed to be a theme, and once he'd been stupid enough to ask her about it.

"Bet ya a bottle of Moxxi's best rakk ale I can guess yer favourite color," he wriggled his thick, sandy brown eyebrows at her, a corner of his mouth tilted upwards in amusement.

Surprisingly enough, she returned the smile, mischief evident in her almond shaped eyes. "You're on, merc."

He'd opened his mouth to give her his answer, but she cut him off before he could get a word out, "And it's not blue, so don't go believing you're the first smartass who thought of that one."

Her statement had effectively shut him up. Noting his silence, the siren's smirk returned, only more mocking this time.

"You owe me a drink, Axton," she said over her shoulder as she turned on her heel and sashayed away, leaving him to muse over how he'd lost the quickest wager in the history of his life.

After that, he focused on her clothes. Or, to be more accurate, the way they hugged her delightful form. The woman took the meaning behind 'fit like a glove' to a whole new level. She was no Moxxi, for sure, having opted for a more athletic look instead of blatant, buxom sex appeal, but that did not detract from her feminine curves in the least. If her pants rode any lower, he was certain she'd win her fights based on public indecency instead of bullets. It was apparent she was trying to prove something to everyone around her.

He'd learned that the time she'd first kissed him, hard and strong, her soft, warm tongue invading his mouth with a hunger so fierce, it was intoxicating.

He probably shouldn't have encouraged her, but he was rock hard by the time she'd snuck a pale hand down into his pants, and he couldn't really think past that. Even if he could, he wouldn't be able to argue with her persistence, nor did he really want to. He could barely remember the last time he'd taken a tumble in bed with a warm and willing woman, so embroiled in his latest mission that was currently in progress (killing Handsome Jack). When he'd been married, it was customary that after winning a heated, intense brawl, he and his ex wife would go at it like bullymongs during mating season to let off any excess steam. The little ritual would leave him spent and relaxed like nothing else, refreshed for the next day of ass kicking. Obviously, with Jack on the loose and hunting him down, he barely had the time to wash the blood, dirt, and other mystery fluids off of him, much less meet and charm women into his bed. Besides, he didn't even have the energy for it these days.

But Maya had come to him; a thing so unimaginable that he had nearly pinched himself awake. It had all started after he'd bought her that blasted drink, and the next thing he knew, they would be necking and heavy petting in Moxxi's bar not long after, like it was a common occurrence. It was all he could do to try and remember how it had started in the first place.

"That's it," she'd slammed her glass hard against the table between them before glaring hard at him with venom in those pretty white eyes.

Snarling, she barked at him, " _Why_ do you keep staring at me like that?!"

He was a bit buzzed from all the whiskey Moxxi had given him 'on the house' for helping her deal with a pesky, violent and grabby customer of hers. Outside. With a pistol. She didn't want blood on her floors. As a result, a semi intoxicated Axton had continued to stare blatantly at the blue swirls running up the pretty little siren's arm, undeterred by her red hot anger.

He pointed at the alien markings that marred her fair skin, then looked straight at her and smirked charmingly. "Just wonderin' how far down they go, darlin'," his voice was husky and low, and the lust in his shadowed eyes seemed to be making her suddenly uncomfortable.

The siren had to avert her gaze, still wearing an agitated scowl that seemed a bit less cruel than it had been moments before, and he could swear he saw a rare, creeping redness of her neck and face. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that was making him feel so bold and uninhibited, but he'd somehow thought it a good idea to reach out and stroke a thick finger of his along a blue line on her arm, the touch soft enough to elicit a trail of goose bumps in its wake. His move had been risky and not completely thought out, something very uncharacteristic of a would be soldier. She could just have easily flinched and then proceeded to beat the shit out of him for it, earning him a ban from Moxxi's bar for the rest of the evening. After all, the girl had seemed to be quite sensitive about her siren status, and the ECHOs they had discovered telling of her past life only seemed to favor that theory. Yet, despite this common knowledge, Maya remained still at Axton's sudden invasion of her personal space, and didn't move away or make to slap his hand as his fingers traced her delicate, ethereal markings.

He watched the way the pad of his finger brushed her skin, the way she reacted to him, feeling the heat coming off of her body. Whether that was because of the buzz of intoxication, or because of his gentle caress, he couldn't be certain. When he reached the end of the blue path, he glanced up at her to catch her watching him, glassy eyed, her delicious, full lips parted in anticipation.

He wanted to kiss her blue mouth, to taste the remnants of the ale on her tongue, to feel her ample breasts in his hands, squeezing until she'd squirm beneath him. He could feel the stirrings of an erection just thinking about it. Instead, he leaned in close enough to smell the sweetness of the shampoo in her hair, his mouth only a mere few inches apart from hers, their noses a lick of space from brushing. He could feel the tiny, warm breaths that left her parted lips against his skin, and it made the urge to kiss her until his mouth was numb all the more tempting.

When he spoke, his rough whisper was only for her; "I envy the damn bastard who gets ta find out where that blue road leads..."

So, maybe it had been his fault. Maybe he had instigated something that he couldn't quite control, and that was stupid and immature on his part. She was still so young, after all. But he'd been mildly intoxicated and extremely horny, and she was as lonely as he was, as exiled and isolated from everyone else around them as he was.

At first, she hadn't known how to react. That's where the sheltered and inexperienced part came in. He knew she had wanted it as badly as he did by the way her breathing had grown shallow, her chest heaving a bit faster than normal. All that did, however, was make him want to face plant in her wonderful rack in his current state of mind. He was already undressing her with his eyes, visualizing a lovely blue swirl on her left breast ending at the tip of her pink, pert nipple, begging his tongue to do something about it.

She'd licked her dry lips and made to move a bit further from him. Maya was very much the definition of hot and bothered, and he figured she hadn't been touched much as of late, either. Yet another thing they seemed to have in common. Be that as it may, they actually hadn't gotten anywhere that night, with the flustered, nervous siren choosing to turn in early for the evening abruptly rather than stay up and play. Axton had slammed his head on Moxxi's bar and nearly passed out to her voice telling him how much of a pretty little fool he was.

"She's out of your league, sweet cheeks. If it were that easy to get her into bed, I would have done it already," the vixen bartender chided him.

For all of her experience with sirens, Moxxi had that part all wrong. The thing with Maya had been that it had to be done on her own terms; when she wanted, where she wanted it, and how she would want it. He was just a tool; an important part that got her there, sure, but a pawn nonetheless. So, when she found him in his room a couple awkward nights later, she'd barely given him the chance to explain himself.

Maya had closed his bedroom door behind her, putting her back against it as she stared at him from across the room, this time without the bulk of his clothes and gear in the way. She'd caught him just as he'd been getting ready for bed, and as a matter of fact, he was pretty sure all he had been wearing were his dirty cargo pants at the time. The siren's cool, pale eyes flicked their way down his mostly exposed body, sending a chill down his spine, as she bit her lower lip anxiously. The look she wore was enough to spur the ex sergeant to thinking of lifting her up, pushing her up against the wall and having his way with her then and there. Yet, judging from their last encounter, caution was probably much wiser. Thankfully, that night, he'd been sober enough to realize that.

He didn't want to scare her off, not now, not after she'd spent the last few days blatantly ignoring him after his rash, drunken proposition. Judging by the expression on her face, he knew that she was either going to kill him brutally or screw his brains out, and Axton still couldn't tell which of the two the azure haired girl was leaning towards. So, instead, he stood there like a skag pup caught in the headlights, unsure of his next move for the first time in a very long time. He had learned the hard way that women were rather unpredictable; sirens even more so.

"You want to know so badly?" She asked him, finally breaking her silence and proceeding to remove her own clothes, unbuckling her belt and undoing any zippers and buttons.

The door was locked and she was moving towards him, her alabaster eyes locking with his the whole time.

"Huh? Is that what it's gonna take to get you to stop ogling me all the time? Then have it your way. Feast your eyes on _this_ ," she said as she peeled off her pants followed shortly by her yellow bodysuit.

She wore a simple sports bra and a cottony black thong underneath all of it. Axton found himself staring at her even more shamelessly than ever before, slack jawed and defenseless. The alien markings ran the entire length of the left side of her body, swirling and dancing against her fair skin. They started at her fingertips and ran up to her shoulder, then crept along her clavicle and breast, vanishing into her bra, before tangling down her torso and flat belly in a mess of blue and ivory. They surrounded her bellybutton like long, blue tendrils, twisting and turning around her hip, down her thigh, disappearing beneath the flimsy material of her underwear. They swirled down the length of her left leg, all the way to the tips of her toes, ending only where she began.

Axton licked his dry lips and fought the urge to mimic the complex trail with his own tongue, pondering on what that bit of her tasted like.

She was strange, very unlike any typical woman he'd ever seen and been with, but nonetheless, he found himself captivated by her, just like Angel herself. He figured it must have come with the whole siren package; being able to seduce just about anyone from anywhere. As if she really needed yet another powerful skill in her already tanked arsenal.

But this was Maya. A woman he trusted to have at his back in a fight, a woman he had met through sheer dumb luck and coincidence. The same goal bound them together for the time being, and he'd come to really enjoy her company, even when she wasn't naked and pissed off at him. She had spunk and a lot of guts, being just as curious about her identity as the rest of Pandora was, but determined to find out more at the risk of her own life. He'd even been outraged when he'd found out how the monks from the Order had used her revered status for their own selfish gains. He'd been more than proud to learn that the girl had had the balls to stick it to the man (with a bullet between his eyes) before taking off to do her own thing.

It was probably then that he learned the siren had grown on him more than he liked to admit.

"Happy now?" She'd asked him, impatient with his blunted silence.

He gulped, and tried to focus past the fact that a beautiful, vulnerable, semi-naked woman was standing in his bedroom in the dead of night.

"Better than before," he confessed with a casual shrug of his broad shoulders, unable to keep at bay the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

Maya rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly.

"Are _you_?" He posed his question carefully; watching her like a hunter watched his prey.

It had caught her off guard, and suddenly, the tension in the room became palpable.

She stared at him, searching the planes of his handsome, chiseled face. She couldn't help but let her gaze slip down to the bareness of his muscled torso, and she bit down on her lower lip again.

Breathing in a deep, shaky breath, she answered him truthfully. "No," she finally admitted, taking a very hesitant step towards him in an effort to close the distance between them in a single stride.

Her hands came up at his neck, brushing his ears as she reached up on her bare tip toes and pressed her her hot lips on his. Her tongue was invading his mouth in seconds, eager and searching before he could even process the situation. Once he did, his arms wound their way around her slim waist, crushing her against him and effectively deepening the kiss. His hands then slid down the curve of her back, finding the hem of her thong before reaching lower and squeezing each one of her butt cheeks. He felt his manhood throb and twitch, and she moaned against him, long and uneven. Her fingers tangled in his soft, thick blonde hair, and she moved her warm mouth to his jaw, kissing her way down to his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder as her pale hands explored along the wide expanse of his chest, feeling the soft tangle of dark blonde hairs that dusted much of his torso. She skimmed over his metal chain that carried his dog tags and wedding ring, brushing past a nipple as she learned every curve and ripple of his strong muscles and bones.

When her hands reached his navel, her fingers traced a path down the fine, honey coloured hairs that led into his pants, before letting them slip beneath the fabric and brushing against the tip of his erection. His reaction was squeezing her ass even harder, almost lifting her up off the ground with the force of it. He grunted against her ear when she rubbed the palm of her hand down the length of his swollen shaft. The buckle of his belt was quickly becoming restricting, and his pants were starting to feel much like a confinement.

For all of her forwardness, Maya was still coming off as shy in her approach. It was in the way her fingers twitched before she touched him, or how her mouth hesitated whenever her lips hovered over his, and how she backed away just a touch when he'd lean in to feel her naked flesh in all manners of inappropriateness. He knew he had the Order to thank for that.

However, he wanted to break her of those bad habits, and he'd be undeterred in achieving at least that. He wanted her to be comfortable with him, as confident as she was in any ridiculous, seemingly unwinnable fight. So, he pushed her back into the bed lightly, watching her bounce against the dingy mattress helplessly. Her cheeks were flushed, and it excited him to know that he'd been the reason for it. When he lowered himself onto her, like a lizard in the hot, unforgiving wasteland sun, her long legs wound their way instinctively around his slim hips, her bare feet crossing just below his buttocks. Her full, blue lips were bruised and smudged from when he'd kissed her back with an unmatched hunger, and he tried correcting that by tenderly and affectionately kissing her puffed mouth. Her hands were on him then, cool fingertips roaming the expanse of his wide, scarred back, feeling every groove, every curve, and every muscle working beneath his skin with enthralling fascination. She inhaled sharply and her nails raked a path up his spine when he'd slipped a hand down to her core, fingering the sensitive, hot flesh still beneath the material of her underwear.

He loved teasing his women, and she was no different. He'd work her up until she would be begging him for release, until he could barely take it anymore himself, and only then would he give her what they'd both wanted so desperately. So he had started teasing her by rubbing the nub of her clit slowly in circular motions through her thong, and she bucked against his hand, moaning aloud against his mouth and tossing her head back wildly. He could feel her sweet moisture taint through the flimsy cloth of her panties, urging his fingers to move a little bit faster. He rubbed down her slit, back and forth, causing her to lift her butt off of the mattress and press into his hand, mewling faintly. Her hands were all over him; from his back, to tangling in his hair, to his strong forearm tucked between her legs.

He kissed her neck, along the blue that marked her throat, tasting her skin with his expert tongue when he could. She was sweat and salt and earthiness, and she couldn't have tasted any sweeter to him. The heavy bulge in his pants, throbbing against the confines of its prison, was an attest to that.

Their noses brushed, both their breathing escalating, her breasts heaving with the effort. He moved his hand away from her core, and up towards her white bra, curiosity getting the better of him. He followed a cobalt blue path up towards her chest, fingers lightly brushing the curve of her belly, right under her ribs. He kneaded her left breast before slipping beneath her back and undoing the clasp. The straps slid down her creamy shoulders, and she was quick to help him dispose of it. His mouth hungrily engulfed the left bare, milky breast, very much kissed by the azure touch of the siren. He suckled at it, his tongue darting out to flick at the small, perky bud of her pink nipple. Her fingers became claws then, grasping at his hair and scalp as her body arched maddeningly into him.

 _More..._ she whispered in his ear.

 _More..._ her body told him, like a best kept secret between their two naked souls.

He was hell-bent on taking his time with her, on tasting every inch of her skin, and memorizing the way her body felt against him. Besides, how often did any man wind up in bed with a siren? He had to savor the moment, had to savor her. That was why he turned his attention to her right breast as well, licking at the small, rosy nipple before taking the full, velvety mound into his mouth. They were a lovely size; not nearly as big as Moxxi's, but a good, soft handful nonetheless. His other hand came up to fondle her other breast, fingers moving softly against the pink areola and occasionally caressing the erect bud, eliciting a sound from her throat he'd never heard her make before.

He then became obsessed with the way the blue circles shifted over the swell of her breast, down the rounded edge, and folding over with her milky skin. He followed it with his tongue, licking over the bud of her nipple as he did so, down to the end of her ribcage, over to the softness of her flat belly. He left a trail of wet kisses in his wake, resulting in a breaking out of goose flesh as her bare, wet skin met with the cool air of the room. Her nipples stood firm, and he rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over one of them over and over again.

When he came to the hem of her panties, he shifted them down enough to see where the marks went. Satisfying his curiosity, he then parted her legs and moved his head between her thighs, looking up into her eyes with a devious grin playing on his lips. Sliding her thong to the side to reveal her bare womanhood, he then plunged his sultry tongue inside of her, making her sigh in pleasure. The blue patterns swirled even on her lips and pubis, dancing to the side afterwards, just inside of her left thigh, and over to her butt cheek. He noted, however, that the colour inside of her was definitely all rosy and aflush, the touch of the siren skirting the very edges of her exterior skin.

Axton almost smiled to himself; so now he knew for a fact exactly where the blue started and where it stopped.

Then, like an afterthought, he mercilessly licked and sucked at her clit, using his fingers to help open her up as well as penetrate her. Maya was moaning loudly by now, gasping for air like she could barely get enough of it into her lungs. He relished the taste of her on his lips, loved the way her warm juices clung to the scruff on his chin and upper lip. It was like she was made to be eaten out, and lucky for the mercenary, it was one of his favorite pastimes.

She tasted so damn good, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. She was like sugar on his tongue, melting away with every lick he gave her. He wanted to drive her to the very edge, make her squeal and writhe until the final shudder ran through her body and she had her sweet release on his face. It had been so long since he'd last tasted a woman, he couldn't let the opportunity slip by, not when he knew he could very well die the next day. Remembering that seemed to spur him on, focusing on pleasing the lovely, ethereal creature before him instead of lingering on more depressing thoughts.

She bucked and squirmed each time his skilled tongue flicked and lashed out against the sensitive cluster of nerves in her clit, and when he reached his free hand to her chin, she sucked on his finger like it was candy, her mouth sensually hot and tender. Her hands were in his hair again, grabbing at fistfuls of it, her hips driving into his face as she came closer to a release. Her head tossed and turned; her hair a vibrant display of colour against the old, dirty pillow she lay on. Her screams grew louder, more frequent, dying on her lips mere moments apart as she breathed shallowly. He felt the muscles of her thighs tighten and clench around him, making him move faster, his tongue running circles and patterns against the swollen bud of her clit, mimicking the many markings on her skin.

When she came, he licked her one more time, sopping up her juices and committing her taste to memory. It was almost violent the way the orgasm rode her body, and Axton could swear the inactive blue circles glowed ever so slightly, coming to life like they did whenever she'd call upon her magical abilities in battle. The hue changed from a dormant indigo to a brighter cerulean, not much different from the eerie shine of the eridium Pandora was riddled with.

When she was finally calmed down, the ebb and flow of the light coming off of the patterns finally slowed significantly, as if to be matching the beat of her heart. Her eyes were like white flame, hot, alive and pulsing when she looked at him, chest still heaving with every ragged breath she took. If the reaction had come as a surprise to her, she seemed to have played it off well. Axton, on the other hand, was still reeling from watching the phenomenon, and Maya took it as a chance to take back control. She straddled his hips unexpectedly, her hands immediately finding the buckle of his belt and undoing it with efficiency. She grinded her wet, hot core against the evident bulge of his pants, his hard member outlined against the camo coloured cloth in almost full detail. He groaned and groped her well formed backside, squeezing hard as she undid his zipper.

Just like that, he momentarily forgot about the bizarreness he'd just witnessed of the siren, and returned his focus to what she was currently doing to him. His hands roamed the soft, supple skin of her ass, venturing as far as the dip of her lower back. He loved feeling the dimples by the arch there, accentuating the muscles right above her well toned butt.

She pushed him back then, forcing him to lie down awkwardly on the edge of the bed frame, and not giving him any room to complain about it. Then, Maya began to sidle his pants down, along with his boxers, fully exposing his sizeable manhood at last. His raging boner, the colour a deep, blushing pink, bobbed its head out for freedom at last as the siren placed little butterfly kisses along his narrow hip bones. She'd licked her lips at the sight of his engorged, throbbing member, noting its pleasant girth. One free hand stroked the course dusting of dark blonde hairs on his crotch and belly, tantalizingly close to where he wanted her to touch. He watched her blue lips and sly pink tongue taste the paler flesh of his thighs, thick and corded with powerful muscle. His hands were lost in her soft, pixie cut hair, tucking longer strands behind her ears to help keep it out of her way as she worked on him.

He inhaled sharply when that spry tongue of hers licked the fat, pink head of his manhood playfully. It was then that he knew for certain that it wasn't the woman's first rodeo, no matter how hard the monks had probably tried to preserve her purity. Better for him; he was too old now to concern himself with breaking a first timer. He hummed in his throat when she had grabbed him by the shaft and licked from the base of his penis to its sensitive tip, agonizingly slow. He hissed when she took him into her hot mouth at last, enveloping him entirely in warm wetness. Her hand worked his shaft expertly, moving with the rhythm of her skilled mouth, and squeezing whenever she got to the very end of his thick cock. Axton threw his head back and grabbed at the sheets nearest to him, clutching tightly as if to be hanging on for dear life. His big, strong hands were turned to fists as the siren used her mouth to please him, and she nearly gagged whenever she'd try to fit him in entirely. His abdominal muscles twitched with every breath he took, his body covered in a thin sheet of sweat from the effort it took to control himself. Maya's other hand reached up to stroke his wide, hard pectorals, running over the tan hue of his nipples until they stood to attention, and ignoring the wedding band that clung to his chain.

She didn't stop even when her name was a breathy whisper on his lips.

She didn't stop even when he was panting, feeling just about ready to burst.

He didn't want to, not yet. It was way too soon, and if he was going to have an orgasm, it would only be when he was buried inside of her, hilt deep, and not a moment sooner. But the siren was having way too much fun with him, taking pleasure in watching the heavy set mercenary sweat it out, face flushed like never before. He was at her mercy and she was glorifying in it.

"M-Maya...," he said her name in a whispered stutter, his tone thick with lust and longing.

"Mmmm...," she replied, her mouth still very much full of him.

He grabbed at her shoulders, feeling an all too familiar shudder begin to consume him.

That was when she finally stopped, right there, right when he was on the very edge. He didn't know whether to be grateful or to despise her for it. The grin she wore matched with the glint in her unsettling eyes, and it managed to piss him off. He retaliated by pushing her off of him and ripping away at her dainty underwear with one feral swipe. He tossed the bits of black cloth aside like the trash they often found in skag shit, and set on the siren with a furious snarl. Instead of a flash of shock or anger, the blue haired girl giggled at his touchy demeanour. The bubble of girlish laughter only seemed to further grate on his nerves as he came to terms with the meaning behind it.

"Not very nice," he growled at her through gritted teeth, in between heavy breaths whilst he hovered over her.

She grinned up at him, the blue wisps of her hair sticking to the sweat on her forehead and temple.

"The word's not in my vocabulary," she replied, still smiling up at him.

He gave her a scowl, very much aware of his erection bobbing between them like a painful reminder of what she'd purposely done. Then, he flipped her over in one quick, fluid motion, and pulled her into his lap, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, leaving reddened prints on her pale skin. His hands came up to her breasts once he'd gotten her comfortably on his lap, and he cupped each one in his hand, giving them a tender squeeze while he rolled the bud of her nipple between thumb and forefinger. They both cried out softly when he slid into her, their voices joining the soft whirring of the fan in the corner.

Axton groaned aloud at how her wet folds felt around his manhood; wet, warm, and tighter than Handsome Jack's security on Opportunity.

It had been way, _way_ too damn long, he realized, trying his best to resist the urge to climax then and there.

Maya leaned back into him, her arm reaching for him. He buried his head into her hair, inhaling her scent in deeply through his nostrils. When they moved, they moved together, slowly at first, each taking in what the other felt like in such an intimate embrace. His thrusts started off slow but hard, and he made sure to bury himself as deep as he could go with each stroke. Long gone were the giggles and mischief, replaced now by shallow gasps and pleasurable cries at the much anticipated friction. She ran her hands through his soft, short hair, urging him on as her eyes closed in excruciating bliss. She met each and every one of his thrusts with her own, and with equal urgency.

When he picked up the momentum, she matched it. When he'd hiss aloud, she'd moan back at him. When he squeezed her ample breasts, ran his calloused hand down the length of her soft torso, pinched the flesh at her hips, ass, and thighs, she'd run her fingers down the contours of his burly arm muscles, gripping at the sweat ridden, taut skin with her nails, to no avail.

He only truly quickened his pace once he was completely sheathed in her juices, the dribbling liquid running down his length and to his scrotum. The effort and focus had resulted in severe perspiration coming down his temple and beading on his upper lip. He could swear she was glowing again, ever so faintly this time.

Sirens were a strange folk indeed. He wondered if Roland had had a similar reaction during his brief, intimate time with Lilith. He'd probably have asked the other soldier if the man wasn't so utterly uncomfortable about the whole sexin' a siren thing; especially when the particular flame haired woman of interest was usually within earshot.

Maya screamed out then as Axton pounded away into her with all the focus and concentration of a commando priming his turret. He didn't dare slow down, not when she was feeling so damn good around his engorged member, and definitely not when he was making her cry out like that. She was getting close; he could feel it in the tightening of her walls, like a firm grip around him. He grunted and groaned as he realized the familiar stirrings of his own orgasm building up in reaction to her. He slipped a hand between her legs then, rubbing her clit vigorously with two of his fingers and causing her to wear an expression of painful bliss. The world around them felt like it was on molten fire, and if Handsome Jack happened to have a full frontal assault on Sanctuary, neither Maya nor Axton would have stopped to pay him any attention. At least not until they both came.

Her voice grew high pitched, more desperate now, the muscles in his hips, buttocks, and legs growing ever more fatigued the more he kept thrusting at his current speed. Her moans were turning into whimpers, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was almost as loud as they were. The marks on Maya's arms came alive in a turquoise hue, fiery hot to the touch. They pulsated, glowing and then dimming back to their original deep blue state before glowing yet again. Her breasts bounced from the impact, beads of sweat slipping to the points of her erect nipples. She leaned forward in an effort to grant him more access, her hands desperately groping at his thighs, fingers digging into the muscle as he worked inside of her, building up wave after wave of pleasure.

He came first, despite all his efforts not to. He felt it in his loins, felt the familiar twitch of his legs and hips as they thrust a final few times before spilling his load. It came out of him in squirts and, as he predicted, when he was deep within her. He groaned out her name as his body involuntarily shuddered. As he emptied his hot seed inside of her, she rode him a couple more times before reaching a trembling climax herself, screaming and panting his name as she did so. Both their hearts were racing inside their chests, and the eerie light of the siren's patterns seemed to be dissipating again, cooling off and no longer burning Axton where his naked skin came in contact with hers.

She got off of him then, his manhood slipping out of her, as well as a few white, opaque droplets of their bodily fluids mingling and sliding down the inside of her thigh. She was raw and pink where he'd been rubbing her, the delicate flesh of her clit a brighter rosy shade in contrast to the ivory of her skin. He then sucked on the fingers still covered in her essence, making sure she watched him do it all the while she wore the mark of his love like a new skin. Both of them were still breathing quite heavily, the rise and fall of their chests almost in rhythm with one another. Nonetheless, the action seemed to make the siren's heart beat a little bit faster, and he noted that she was as red and hot as she would have been on the worst of days in the scorching wastelands of Pandora.

Even her breasts were raw from his hungry kisses and relentless hands, the small, perky pink buds somehow resembling the colour of cherries now, and still glistening with the wetness of his saliva and her perspiration.

He always did enjoy the look of a woman that had been freshly and tenderly loved. He found that he especially took pleasure in seeing a siren in such a state, with those exotic decorations marring her creamy skin and finding a fiery life of their own every time he touched her so intimately. They appeared to be singed in hue now, like a blue flame only just put out.

"Take it you ain't exactly a cuddler," Axton stated more than asked as he watched the young woman dart about his room naked as the day she came crawling, picking up the remnants of her clothes.

The mercenary had opted to stay on the bed, cooling off and allowing the sweat glistening against the ripple of his toned abdomen to air dry now that he wasn't as worked up as he had been moments ago. The welcome sight of Maya bent over was one he wasn't like to forget anytime soon, and he raised an eyebrow as he gazed at her supple backside when she went to pick up her yellow body suit. The ominous blue patterns covered her left butt cheek in circles and long, finger like lines before moving down the back of her leg and twisting around the bend of her knee.

"I am," she answered him. "Just don't think you're the type of man to cuddle with."

She was looking pointedly at the gleaming wedding band still hanging off of his dog tag chain. He followed her gaze before gaining her meaning and then looked away abruptly, not really knowing what to say on the matter. He couldn't deny that even after all the hell she'd put him through, he still had...feelings for his ex wife, feelings even he couldn't understand why he had.

"It's fine," she said as she started putting her body suit back on. "Just an itch that needs scratching every now and then."

He knew it shouldn't have, but it hurt him a little to hear her say it anyways, even though he'd been telling himself that the moment all of it had started. "O' course. Anytime." He couldn't help but become familiar with the bitter taste of defeat in his mouth.

Maya was fixing her hair, tucking away and combing through the bed ridden, unruly, long, cobalt blue strands that framed her face, paying the once soldier little to no mind. He was, after all, just a tool. Much like he'd been for Sara. He hated getting attached to the women he slept with; it was partially how he ended up married in the first place, and look how that turned up.

He liked Maya. He knew that much. She wasn't his usual type, and although he might have broken her out of some of her introverted qualities, the girl wasn't going to heal overnight. After all, she was still coming to terms with her abilities and her heritage, not to mention trying to find and kill a very powerful madman out on a blood hunt.

"Green," she broke his train of thought, drawing his gaze to her again.

Maya was back in her normal getup and one could barely tell, just by looking at her, that she'd taken a much needed, long tousle in bed and lost her underwear in the process. She was staring at him, the white of her eyes only a shade lighter than her own alabaster skin tone, and suddenly not as intense as they had been when he'd whet her sexual appetite.

His confused silence beckoned her to explain.

"My favorite colour," she continued, closing the distance between them and grabbing his face by the jaw. She leaned in to him, close enough to touch, and searched his emerald eyes with her own. "It's green," she told him.

It was then that he remembered her telling him that before they'd even made the wager, back around the time they'd all first met. Said she liked it most as of late because so few things were a natural shade of green these days. The grass was sparse, the trees were often bare, and the world was a dreary cascade of greys and browns. Her observation had been pretty deep, and probably not something she told just anyone; a symbol that they'd earned her trust.

Maybe that had been why she'd taken such a liking to Axton. Maybe she'd picked him out of everyone else on Pandora, coming to him each and every time she'd been bored or lonely thereafter; all because the girl's favourite color happened to be the same color of his eyes.

Maybe she really was that young and naive.

And maybe he was grateful something as silly and stupid as that would keep her around him if only for a little bit longer...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Long smut is long. It's a shame there isn't more story between the characters in Borderlands, because it would probably make for good writing material. Anyways, yes, I obviously ship Maya x Axton, but really, I ship her with Zero and Krieg as well, if that means anything at all. This story is probably more shameless smut than anything because of the lack of back story here. I think it would be pretty fun to write out something where these two actually fall in love, but I imagine there just isn't a lot of time for that sort of thing in the BL universe (not to mention, Axton needs to get over his crazy ex wife). Basically, this was written more out of fun than anything, and I hope all readers can appreciate some much needed smut and comfort involving one hot lady siren and a handsome commando. Feedback is welcomed._


End file.
